The Mummy Returns
by Metizalism
Summary: The sequel to 'The Mummy'. Inuyasha and Kagome are married and have a kid. But, they are still fighting dead guys. I have a few twist of my own in here and well, you'll know when you read it.
1. The Beginning

Here it is. The long awaited sequel.I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER AND A DAY! In order to read this story and for it to make complete sense to you. You will have to read The Mummy' the story that takes place before this. But, if you've already done that then, hey, no worries. But, before I get to the niddy-gritty I have some dedications to make:

To HyperShippoFan: This story shall be dedicated to you because you helped me out a whole lot until I got the movie and I hope you enjoy the story.

To Everyone who reviewed The Mummy: This is also dedicated to you because you were patient and supportive of me and I think you deserve this. (Gives you all internet cookies).

Disclaimer:I don't own 'Inuyasha' or 'The Mummy' and/or 'The Mummy Returns' storyline. Like I said if I did you would know because I would flaunt it.

Enjoy the story.

Ahem!

P.S. Please. PLEASE. **_PLEASE!_** READ MY OTHER STORY: SPECIAL SPECIMEN! I BEG OF YOU! Please . . . okay. Thanks!

5,000 years ago, a fierce warrior known as the Scorpion King set out to conquer the known world. He led his troops in a bloody battle.

After a vicious campaign that lasted for seven long years, The Scorpion King and his remaining army were defeated and driven deep into the desert of Ahm Shere.

One by one . . . They slowly perished under the scorching sun until only the warrior himself was left. Near death the Scorpion King made a pact with the dark God Anubis that if Anubis spared his life and gave him the strength to conquer his enemies, he would give him his soul.

Anubis accepted his offer and spared his life. The Scorpion King received an Oasis in the middle of Am Shere and Anubis gave him control of his army . . . And like an evil flood they washed away all that stood before them. They threw people from their homes and set afire to whatever else was left.

After the task was done, Anubis forced the Scorpion King to serve him for all time. He took away his mortal soul and his army returned to the sand from whence they came. Where they wait . . . silently 'till they are summoned once again.

Inuyasha walked through the tomb slowly with his favorite gun out just in case. The spider webs hanging from the ceiling didn't help subdue his uneasiness. He turned a corner gun first and stepped forward slowly. Ten . . . He turned around and . . . was face-to-face with his son.

"Ahhhh!" Shippo, Inuyasha's son (A/n: Everybody happy now?) Fell backwards onto the ground.

"Shippo. ?" Inuyasha's voice almost cracked. He held his hand out to help his son up.

"Yeah. What did you think? A mummy had come back to life?" Shippo accepted the help and got up and dusted himself off.

"I'll tell you the story sometime." Inuyasha sighed, "What're you doing down here anyway. I thought your mother and I told you to wait in the temple."

"But I."

"No 'but's! It's dangerous down here, Shippo."

"But, I saw your tattoo, The pyramid, and the eye. In the temple!"

"What?" Inuyasha eyebrows rose. Shippo pulled off his wristband that covered his tattoo and pointed.

"See. Right here."

"Hey. Uh. Well . . . You go back up to the temple and I'll come take a look at that in a minute."

"Okay." Shippo walked the opposite direction of his father and back to where he'd come, "What should I do?"

"I don't know . . . Surprise me." Inuyasha sighted, "Build a better mouse trap."

Inuyasha made his way down the tunnel to Kagome(A/N: She doesn't even look like she had a kid in this movie. :D ). She was gently dusting off a huge tablet like door.

Kagome was busy. When she heard a hissing noise, she looked confused for a moment then, she looked down to see a snake. Red one with black and white stripes slithering around her feet.

"Go away." She lifted it up with her foot and sent it flying across the room right at the time that Inuyasha came into the room. He barely dodged it.

"Those are poisonous you know."

"Only if they bite you." Kagome smiled, "So, what was that about?"

"Oh. Nothing. Shippo just wanted to show me something." Inuyasha sighed, "I swear that kid gets more and more like you every day."

"By 'More like me' do you mean cute, sweet, and devilishly charming?" Kagome smiled at him.

"No..By 'more like you' I mean, he's driving me crazy!" Inuyasha moved next to her and stared at the tablet,"So, where are we with this?"

"Hammer and Chisel!" Kagome held up a miniature hammer and chisel. Inuyasha looked at her like she was crazy. There was a small silence and Kagome gave in,"Alright, Alright we'll do it your way!" She grabbed a crowbar and gave it to Inuyasha.

"Thank you." Inuyasha took it and pulled back. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and the loud crash that followed after rang in her ears. The tablet fell down.

Kagome made her way over to it and look around. The room's ground was riddled with Tarantulas and black scorpions. None of them seemed startled at their presence and they didn't look like they had any intention of biting them. Kagome stepped carefully over them and went to the door in the far back of the room. It was practically covered in spider webs.

" Since I had that dream this place has been all I could think about." Kagome stated.

"Yeah, and ever since you had that dream I haven't had a decent night's sleep." Inuyasha walked into the room. He stepped on the spiders and scorpions haphazardly. Kagome ignored the crunch sounds.

"I feel like I've been here before. I know I've been here before."

"Kagome, nobody has been here, not for 2000 years anyway."

Kagome reached her hand out and pulled on a handle. There was a clunk sound and the door behind her opened.

"Then, how do I seem to know exactly where I'm going?"

Outside of the structure they were deep inside of three men were getting off of their horses and making their way inside.(A/N: That was hard to write. '''';;)

Shippo was busy placing a piece of cheese on his newly made mouse trap. He heard voices and footsteps. He quickly grabbed his backpack and scrambled up into a tall rickety lookout site to hide. The three men came into view. One was buff and dark skinned, another was skinny and white with a very country look to him, the last one was burly looking and had a tan skin tone. He was talking to the others.

"You guys see if it's around here. I'll go take care of the happy couple." He pulled out his gun and went in the other direction.(A/n: Had to change that phrase because Inuyasha didn't have a last name in the first story.)

Kagome and Inuyasha were in separate rooms. They were both looking around with their torches in hand. Kagome walked into another room and completely stopped. She moved her torch and the room changed. It became full of color and the door in front was opening before her. Kagome watched astonished. A women walked out and Kagome could see inside. There was a box guarded by two soldiers. The door began to close slowly and the women's hand reached out to lock it. There was a star shaped lock on the door and the women began to turn it. Kagome watched closely, just as the women turned around Inuyasha walked into her point of vision and it all disappeared.

Kagome began to move the torch back and forth in a attempt to make the vision come back but, she only succeeded in looking like she was crazy. Inuyasha took his crowbar and started to work on the door. He turned and looked at her for a moment before laying on the sarcasm.

"Y'know, if you move that fast enough you can almost write you're name?"

"I just had a vision. It was like my dream but, it was here. I was actually here in ancient times."

"Well," Inuyasha tried to open the door one more time,"If you really were here, can you show me how to open this thing?" Kagome stepped forward.

"Alright..Hold this." She handed him her torch. She grabbed the star-shaped lock and turned it in the pattern that the women had turned it. The same clunk sound came and the door opened. Inuyasha watched it quizzically.

"Okay, now you're starting to scare me."

"I'm starting to scare myself." Kagome remarked.

Meanwhile, the men were still rummaging through the stuff in the temple. Shippo decided to have a little fun though and pulled out his sling shot. He grabbed a rock and pulled it back. He aimed and shot the skinny pale one in the head.

"Ah! Jack! Someone's hit me head!" He had a very strong country accent.

"Shut up, Smitty!" The man now known as Jack replied kind of harshly,"This place is cursed. We don't want to wake the gods."

The last of the three men was following the trail of Kagome and Inuyasha closely. He had just come to the room full of scorpions and tarantulas. But, apparently he didn't know they were there because they had crawled halfway up his legs before he felt them. He shook them off and ran out of the room.

Kagome's hand reached up and pulled a huge clump of spider webs off of a huge round thing. It had a engraving on it with a scorpions among other things.

"This is the emblem of the Scorpion King. He's suppose to be pure myth. No artifacts or anything have been found to prove he existed."

"Maybe they didn't want them to find him." Inuyasha ground out. Kagome was looking down at a chest that was in front of them.

"Let's open this."

"No Kagome. I got a bad feeling about this."

Inuyasha and Kagome didn't even hear the footsteps of the man that was coming up behind them from the trail.

"Oh. It's just a chest. No harm ever came from opening a chest." Kagome and Inuyasha continued to argue.

"Yeah, and no harm ever came from reading a book either, but you remember how that one turned out."

"Oh..Come on. We can't stop now."

"Alright, you just remember I was the voice of reason here." Inuyasha moved his crowbar to into the lid of the chest.

"Yeah, for once."

Smitty and Jack were still in the temple looking through things. Shippo took out his sling shot again. He shot Smitty in the butt this time. He cried out again. Shippo hid behind something, He gave a little laugh and it echoed through the room. He clamped his hand over his mouth and look around. Jack had already heard it unfortunately.

Kagome were busily trying to open the chest. Kagome had the crowbar and was trying to pry it open. Inuyasha was left to his own devices while he was waiting, he looked around and his eyes fell upon one of the dead guys. He had a certain necklace around his neck that caught his eye. It had the same star shape as the lock on the door. He took it from around his neck.

"Hey, honey." Inuyasha got Kagome's attention,"Let's do it your way." Kagome smiled and took the necklace.

Kagome placed the crest in the lock on the chest and turned it slowly. The chest popped open. She opened it slowly and inside there was a bracelet. A solid gold bracelet with a scorpion body but, a dog head.

"The Bracelet of Anubis." Kagome whispered to herself.

Shippo just didn't know when to quit. He got his slingshot out again and shot it one more time. This time the shot didn't hit it's target but, it was caught in mid-air by Jack which was not good. Jack spun and his eyes locked on Shippo and his hiding location and that really wasn't good either.

"I'll take care of this" he whispered to Smitty and started to make his way up to Shippo.

The intruder behind them was just about to shoot. Kagome had just got her hands on the bracelet ,but it would not last long. Dirt began to fall from the ceiling and the ground began to shake underneath them.

"Oh my gosh!" Kagome threw the bracelet back in the chest.

"Well, it's a bit late for that isn't it!" Inuyasha looked frantic.

"Put it in rucksack!" Kagome picked up the chest and tried to give to Inuyasha.

"I've got a better idea! How about we leave it here!" Inuyasha moved to put it back.

"Well, it's a bit late for that isn't it!" Kagome moved in front of him.

"What does it say!" Inuyasha held it in front of her so, she could read it.

"Um..It says..'He who disturbs this bracelet shall drink from the Nile.." Kagome looked up at him,"Ah..Well that doesn't sound too bad."

Just as she said that, the wall burst open and water came along with it. The guy with the gun took off without Kagome and Inuyasha knowing. They went another way and saw the water coming down the other way. So, they ran (What could they do).

Jack was coming up Shippo's watchtower with a dagger in his mouth. There was nowhere to run and the tower was swinging dangerously on edge.

"Jack's gonna make fin fillets outta you, my son." Smitty commented.

Just as he said that, their head leader ran through the passage he'd went through and he ran right pass them.

"Jack, Smittus, let's go, we're leaving!" He yelled as he went out the door.

"Oh..Come on. Let's go!" Smitty called up to Jack and headed for the door. Jack grabbed the sides of the ladder and slid down to the ground (A/N: That had to hurt. Splinters!). He kicked out the supporting part Shippo's tower as he left uttering some sort of foreign linguistic communication.

Kagome and Inuyasha were running down the hall with the water in tow. They ran to a dead end with nowhere to run and the water rushing up to them. With nowhere to go they grasped each other and the water rushed over them.

Shippo at the moment was also in a bit of a predicament. The tower was going to collaspe at any moment and he had nowhere to go. The tower teetered to the left and into a pillar. Shippo grabbed hold of it as It fell to the left and caused a domino effect on several other pillars too. Shippo managed to get down somehow and surveyed the damage with one word.

"Wow."

Kagome and Inuyasha were trapped. They had swam up as far as they could for air but, there were bars blocking their escape and the water was steadily rising.

"This is bad, Kagome!" Inuyasha stated the obvious over the sound of the rushing water.

"We've had bad before!" Kagome replied.

"This is worst!" Inuyasha took a breath as the water began to rise over their heads.

The pillar Shippo had fallen off of was sliding down into the wall. Shippo hurried over and tried to push it back into place or stop it from crashing into the wall but, there was nothing a little kid could do about a huge stone pillar falling. He scurried off just as it hit the wall which crashed open and sent his parents flying out into muddy water. Of course, they were too busy coughing up water to notice the damage done to the temple.

"Mom...Dad..I can explain everything."

TADA! I'm all finished with the first chapter. I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK AS LONG AS IT DID! I'll try to update soon. In the meantime, tell me what you think. I welcome a little critique as well as comments and any suggestions you have I try to work them in. R&R

Oh, and to the people who read special specimen, I'll try to update that too.


	2. The Visit

**Okay, I haven't memorized this movie so, that's why these chapters take so much longer then my other ones. I have to watch while I type. You don't know how many times I got up and watched a certain part then, paused it and walked back to type it in my own words with the characters. It's not as easy as it sounds. I was thinking about it and people probably think that this story should be easy because I'm just taking the movie and making it with Inuyasha characters but, it's a bit more then that. I'll have to change some parts in here because they are not very 'Inuyasha' like as I would call it. I'll also have a ending to change and stuff. This is not easy at all. I don't think I'll be doing anymore movie-based fanfictions...A bit too much commitment for a person who doesn't type fast and has stuff to do. But, I'll keep making fics. and everything just they will be my own original things. I can't keep doing this, I think it would get old anyway. **

**Uh...Newsflash for those who didn't know. I do believe they are in the midst of making a Mummy 3...I don't know if I'll be making that one if it comes out. This is hard work as I said above but, um...I'm going to finish this one since you guys are so nice about it. :D**

In Hamunaptra the city of the dead there was activity. In the desert sand there was a huge worksite with workers digging and a strangely dressed man supervising it all. One woman was behind it all and she surprisingly enough looked like Kikyo, except alive, with all her organs, and no little toilet paper stuff wrapped around her in a tomb. She was Kikyo's reincarnation(A/N: Where have all Inuyasha fans heard this before?). She was talking to one of her many guards named Kagura.

"The Book of Death, gives life.." She murmured.

"And The Book of the living," Kikyo blew dust away,"Takes life away.."

Kagura snorted,"I thought that was my job." She said jokingly. Kikyo simply looked at her and murmured:

"We are getting close."

The men from the tomb that Kagome and Inuyasha had been in pulled up in their car. The workers supervisor looked at them excitedly.

"Did you acquire it?" He asked with urgency.

Before the conversation could continue there was a commotion on the worksite. The ground shuddered and a roar was heard. The diggers had stopped digging and were looking at the ground precariously. The ground swelled up like it was getting ready to exhale some air then, burst open letting loose swarms of scarabs(A/N: The little bugs in the movie.). The diggers and workers scattered frantically. Peoples mutilated bodies were soon scattered across the sand or still being eaten alive. Kikyo looked on approvingly.

"We are getting very close." Kikyo said happily.

Not too long after the scarabs had eaten up half of the diggers, did the workers find what they were looking for. The supervisor was overjoyed.

"We've found him! We've found him!" He gathered everyone around.

Kikyo, Kagura, and some other guards were in the front of the crowd as a huge piece of amber looking stone was lowered down in the midst of the crowd. It obviously had a human-like figure in it. It's face shone up from the top. The supervisor ran up first and touched the stone gently.

"Naraku! It's him, Naraku!"

Kikyo said nothing she simply looked down at the figures and ran her hand over it without touching. Kagura grabbed a giant urn slowly.

"No we must raise those who serve him.." she said, but was cut by a commotion in the crowd, the hired men were pushing their way through.

"Get outta my way or I'm going to shoot you in the face!" Their leader called to the workers as the moved around.

"He means it." Smitty assured,"He's shot someone before."

The man and his group made their way to the worker's supervisor and looked him straight in the eye.

"Where is it?" The supervisor asked.

"The...uh..Opportunity passed us by.." The leader responded.

The supervisor glared at them"We need that chest.." he said.

Kagura stepped up angrily grabbing her sword,"And we need it BEFORE it opens." In an instant everyone's guns were up on both sides. Jack moved Smitty's so it wasn't pointing at the back of their leaders head. They stood that way for a moment before Kikyo became annoyed.

"Enough!" she yelled causing both sides to cautiously put their weapons away. She turned to the supervisor," Onigumo, I told you I would handle it!" she pleaded with him(A/N: I didn't know who else to call him, I thought about Kanna but she wouldn't fit in this part she's too emotionless).

"I know, but I didn't want your past history to cloud your judgement.." he replied.

"Not to worry, little lady. We know where it is we'll take care of it." The man piped up.

"No!"Onigumo turned to them,"We'll take care of it! I have a different chore for you now.."

"Where _is_ the bracelet?" Kikyo interrupted.

"It's on it's way to merry old London." The leader replied(A/N: does anybody know this guys name?)

"Then London is where we must go!" Onigumo said and pushed pass the group. Sango, hidden within the crowd, watched him as he went.

Over in London, Inuyasha and family were just getting home from their trip. And of course, Kagome couldn't stop rattling on about their trip.

"I think that the bracelet is a kind of guide to the lost oasis of Am Shere!"She said as Inuyasha came behind her with the bags, listening to what she was saying.

"Kagome, I know what you're thinking...And the answer is 'No'." He replied,"We just got home." He finished by dropping their luggage on the floor.

"That's the beauty of it," Kagome stated,"We're already packed."

"Just give me one good reason."

"It's just an oasis." Kagome slowly took off Inuyasha's hat,"A beautiful.." she moved around him, taking off his scarf,"Exciting.." Inuyasha heaved a sigh,"Romantic.." Kagome faced him again,"Oasis.." She finished, they're faces were so close they were almost kissing.

"Mm.."Inuyasha put his hands on her shoulders and slowly began bringing her close to him,"The kind with the white sandy beaches, and the palm trees, and the clear cool blue water, and, I'm guessing, the little drinks with the umbrellas in 'em." Kagome nodded.

"Sounds good.." She said. Inuyasha smiled and nodded.

"Sounds too good." He pushed her back to look her in the eye,"So what's the catch?!"

"It's supposedly the resting place of the army of Anubis." Kagome admitted in a monotone voice.

"Yeah, see. I knew there was a catch, there's ALWAYS a catch." Inuyasha said as Kagome started walking in the other direction, he followed and continued,"And let me guess, it's guarded by this Scorpion King guy..?"

"Yes. But he only awakens every 5,000 years." Kagome replied like it was the most natural thing in the world and continued to walk onward with Inuyasha following.

"Right. And if someone doesn't kill him then he's gonna wipe out the world." Inuyasha threw his arms out for affect.

Kagome turned to him astonished,"How did you know?" she asked.

"I didn't, but that's always the story." Inuyasha replied as he followed her up the stairs.

"Yes, and the last known expedition to actually reach Am Shere was sent by Ramses IV, more than 5,000 men."

"None of them were ever seen again."

"How did you know?"

"I didn't but that's always the story."

"Did I mention there was a pyramid of gold?"

"Twice."

"Alexander the Great sent troops in search of it."

"Great for him."

"So did Cesar."

"Yeah, look what happened to his career."

"And Napolean!"

"Yeah. But, we're smarted than him. And taller."

"Exactly! That's why we're the ones who're going to find it!" Kagome said simply as she went through book on the bookcase.

"Because we're taller?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome smiled down at him and let herself fall into his arms bridal style.

"Mm..That's why I love you." She said. Inuyasha looked down at her.

"Nice try."

Outside in the rain, two cars pulled up on each side of the house. Kagura pulled back the red curtain to look out the window.

"Mom!" Shippo called up, his voice strained,"What'd you want me to do with this chest?!" He waddle around with for a moment,"This sucker weighs a god dang ton!"(A/N:Look, I'm not censoring here, that's what he said.)

"Shippo, watch your language!" Kagome said sharply down to him from upstairs(A/N:And that's what she said).

"Well, it does." Shippo replied sheepishly and set the chest down on the nearest table. He turned away from it, but a strange noise caught his attention and curiosity, as it usually does, got the best of him.

"Hey, babe..That first weird dream of yours was exactly six weeks ago, right?" Inuyasha asked Kagome while flipping through a book.

"Yes. But what does that have to do with anything?" Kagome asked.

"It just happens to coincide with.."Inuyasha turned the book around so she could see,"Egyptian New year." 'Year of the Scorpion shown up in bold black print, as Inuyasha tapped the page.

"Oh. That's right. What a coincidence!" Kagome stated, looking up at Inuyasha. He blinked slowly, slammed the book shut and tossed it to the side.

"All I'm saying is..let's be cautious."

Shippo popped the chest open quietly and lifted the lid to expose the bracelet.

"Whoa." He whispered and looked up slowly to make sure no parental figure was watching.

"If anything ever happened to you.." Inuyasha continued above,"I'd never forgive myself."

Shippo lifted the bracelet from the chest slowly and placed it on his wrist. He let out a small startled cry as it clamped itself on and began a image.

"You and Shippo are the only thing that matter to me." Inuyasha finished, while his son walked around below him with his wrist out and a startled look on his face.

"Well," Kagome smiled,"the Benverage (A/N: Is that how you spell it?)scholars have been begging me to run their British museum.."

Shippo pulled back as the images sent him flying across the sand and stopped jerkily at a city. He stared at it for a moment before it disappeared back into the bracelet. Shippo immediately started tugging at the chunk of gold on his wrist.

"Cripes! How do you get this thing off?!" He whispered frantically.

"Have I kissed you today?" Inuyasha asked already leaning forward.

"No." Kagome replied simply wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips against his. After he pulled away Kagome mock glared at him," I _hate it_ when you do that."

Inuyasha chuckled,"Why?"

"It makes me feel like agreeing to anything."

"Really?"

"Mm-hm."

Inuyasha dipped his wife and moved in for another kiss, but Kagome stopped and pointed.

"Inuyasha, those aren't mine." she said, referring to the bra and pantyhose that were currently hanging from one of their dressers. Inuyasha flipped Kagome back up and murmured an almost inaudible 'Miroku' before he and Kagome headed in opposite directions.

"Hey Shippo behave yourself for five minutes, alright?" Inuyasha called down to his son before stalking off to one of the back rooms.

"No problem!" Shippo called back while hurriedly pulling his jacket sleeve over the chunk of gold on his wrist. He rushed to close the chest and grabbed some small statue to replace the bracelet just before Kagome took a look at him.

"Happy to be home?" She asked him, smiling.

"Couldn't be happier." Shippo replied nervously.

"It's the year of the Scorpion.' Kagome stated and turned the book around for her son to see.

"Neat." Shippo replied and grabbed the book to examine it.

"Thought you might like that." Kagome said approvingly, still smiling.

Miroku staggered into one of the bedrooms of the Inuyasha household with a female friend(A/N:who're we kidding WHORE!), in his hand was one of the many artifacts Kagome and Inuyasha had acquired on their digs, a golden scepter no doubt worth a lot of money. But, Miroku seemed to have this bad condition where he put himself into all kinds of stories and only told them to beautiful women.

"...So then I killed the mummy and all his minions and stole his scepter.."He said drunkenly, his arm around his blonde companion as he spoke.

"Oh, you're so brave." She replied walking along with him and listening to his lies.

"And rich, did I mention I'm rich?" He asked her, still holding up his scepter.

"What do you think I'm doing here?"The blonde girl asked completely innocent(A/N: At least she's not a dumb blonde.).

No sooner had the girl gotten the words out of her mouth, did Kikyo's minions come out of nowhere to take Miroku, he smiled nervously as they separated him and the blonde.

"Oops, looks like we have the wrong house."

"I thought you said this was your house?" The blonde said as she was dragged away by some of Kikyo's men.

"No I didn't!" Miroku said as he was carried off by more men.

"Call me!" The blonde called just before the door was shut on her face.

"Uh-huh." He said back as he was carried to the middle of the room by the men in red,"You're not Sheila's husband are you?" He asked Onigumo as he stepped in front of him, obviously referring to the blonde he'd just been with.

"No." Onigumo replied curtly.

Miroku was seated in a chair roughly by two men in red and continued to talk to Onigumo.

"Look, if you work for Johnny tell him I was gonna pay him back on Tuesday."

"I don't know of any Johnny!" Onigumo replied, losing his patience,"We are looking for the bracelet of Anubis."

"Well, good for you. Good thing to have, the old bracelet of Anubis."

"Where is it?" Onigumo asked, advancing on Miroku.

"Ah! You're looking here, for the bracelet, I see." Miroku replied,"Well, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Mr. Inuyasha, you try my patience!"Onigumo said, turning away from Miroku.

"OH! Mr. Inuyasha! Well hold on a second, you've got the wrong ma-" Miroku was pulled back and a knife was held to his throat,"Oh! That bracelet now I remember! I lost it in a card game!"

"For your sake, I hope not." Onigumo replied, coming toward Miroku again. Miroku gulped loudly as the knife was moved closer to his throat.

**Okay, I'm leaving it just like this for now because I want to put this chapter up and make people happy. If I don't make people happy..I'm sorry. I really tried, please review to let me know you're not mad at me for taking so long.**

**I hope everyone had a Merry x-mas, and has a Happy New Year!**


End file.
